


The Jedi Path of a Sith

by loldelegate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd focusing on single person, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biased Narrator, But there will still be some messed up stuff - it is Star Wars not a children's fairytale, Dark Side Jedi Consular, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Jedi Conspiracy, Major Character Injury, Mature rating because I'm paranoid, Miraluka (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Paranoid Narrator, Pseudo, Sith Pureblood, Slow To Update, Unreliable Narrator, aka my head canon, in a way that sort of gives sence, who is pretending to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loldelegate/pseuds/loldelegate
Summary: Many of Jedi initiates who were to become padawan after (second) Galactic war came to current centre of Jedi Order are happy that they may walk on place, where Jedi order was founded, and learn in walls of the temple where first students were taught. Except one. One Initiate that ended here by an accident certainly doesn't want to be here, hiding her nature under a strip of cloth over her eyes. Wanting nothing more than just pass through her training to get knighted and leave to some forgotten corner of the galaxy, where she would have time and peace to heal. And certainly not get drawn into a conspiracy.Things can't be that simple...And please, read the tags.
Relationships: Jedi Order/Logic is not happening
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A nice walk on surface of Tython

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! First things first - I don't own anything that is owned by anyone else than me. Such as the Star Wars franchise. I certainly don't own that.
> 
> Second - we are using here my headcanon. It's mix of Disney canon and mess that is called Legends, in a way that sort of gives a sense. Explanation of these changes will be in End Notes.
> 
> Third - as implied in the second, in the SWToR are things a bit weird. Stories of all eight classes and planetary stories are mixed together and when you play as one of them, the story relies on that "other" classes would choose light, or dark choices depending on their side, respectively Republic chooses light opinions and Imperial dark opinions. More to this in End Notes.
> 
> Fourth - English is not my first language and this is my first fic. I have attempted to correct my mistakes, but I may have missed them, or missed a part which I have re-written and does not give sense. If you find something, please tell me, so I can correct it.
> 
> Fifth - Mature rating is because I'm paranoid.
> 
> Sixth - I, as the author of this fic, declare myself a right to shape the story in any way I wish. You, the reader have a right to stop reading at any point, if you decide you find my story offensive, or you just don't like it. I welcome reviews with messages on how to make my fic better, if you found something bad, but remember. If you don't want to read it, please see yourself out.
> 
> Seventh - Have fun!

Morning sun is shining above Tython, the wind is gently blowing, making blades of grass shake, padawans are learning how to lift a stone using the force and albino, blind and very bored sith pureblood in Jedi robes stepped out of a shuttle. Race-specific protuberances above eyes are hidden by a blind-foil, those on a chin are very small, so they can be hidden, same as other on nose and neck with a heavy dose of anti-sunburn cream, which this Jedi Sith wears because of her albinism.

She walked past two Jedi, thinking that, if they weren’t Jedi and she haven’t her body completely covered by a cloak, they were staring at her butt. A half-bald Jedi master with almost all of his hair tied in pineapple-like ponytail greeted her. After four sentences, where he acknowledged Jedi Sith Padawan, told her a piece of obvious information, introduced himself and welcomed her. Then he started to babble about history of the planet, praised padawan about her talent and told her that he doesn’t know where her new master is, which included a useful information that her new master is of name Yuon and she is something similar to an archaeologist.

Then he started to babble again, this time about Jedi code. The padawan thinks that that code is useless, if taken too much seriously. And all, who go solely by the code, or word of the council without thinking on their own should be re-classified as non-sentient drones/husks, similar to broken slaves. On the contrary, the padawan has a certain amount of respect for Jedi, who are – in her definition – sentient, but the amount of respect very varies.

His Blabbing has been fortunately interrupted by arrival of a woman, moment after identified as Master Yuon, master of the Sith padawan. She also starts talking, but her talk is slightly more interesting. It’s about the fact the Typhoon is full of Jedi artifacts. That’s kind of obvious. Tython was re-discovered in about middle of second galactic war, where at end Jedi ran there, while Temple on Coruscant was sacked. The Sith padawan was trained in the enclave on Dantooine, before a very boring trip on board of very large and very un-logically built Valor class cruiser. Of course, no pirates tried to attack this ship.

According to Yuon, Jedi researchers recently discovered some kind of teaching holograms. These probably are holocrons, where creator bound part of their soul to Holocron, making it show him, instead of information the Holocron shows and give the creator have some choice to who is which information is shown. These types of holocrons have been of course forbidden by Jedi council long ago, but since they were created by Jedi founders, who were taught as je’daii, which haven’t possessed restraint so typical for an average Jedi and Jedi council. The fact that Jedi re-searchers were so hypocritical that this type of Holocron from founders from Jedi founders are allowed and re-classified to “learning holograms” and rest of them are forbidden and destroyed.

Second information she gave to the Sith Padawan, is that on Tython resides species called Flesh raiders. The Jedi is apparently sending younglings and padawans against them, while more experienced Jedi knights and masters have more important things to do. Very Sith-like, only that their members, which go against infestation on Koribaan are initiates and acolytes, while apprentices, lords and Darths have more important things to do. The Sith at least are sending an army to help curb down the infestation. And of course, she wants to send me to do the job. Then she argues with Master Bakarn that Sith Padawan was more powerful in the force when the padawan was four than Yuon when was seventeen. Both of them apparently forgot, that the Sith padawan certainly wasn’t a member of Jedi order at four years old. But it was probably a comparison, considering that the Sith Padawan is seventeen at the moment.

Yuon Par gave the Sith Padawan a farewell, with instruction to meet at Jedi Temple after the “teaching holograms” are collected.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After visiting all four Holocron projectors the Sith Padawan realized something. There were only three projectors. Old Jedi Code has five verses. The last one is about the fact the Force is all-encompassing thought life and beyond death. But excluding that, there are four verses and four founders. So maybe each founder created one verse. If the Sith Padawan should connect each verse to each founder, she would start with the easiest – second verse. Ignorance, yet Knowledge. It was created by Founder Ters Sendon, who was the chronicler of Jedi order.

The second one is also easy. Emotion, yet Peace. These words belonged to founder Garon Jard. This also seemed the only Holocron of three I found, which wasn’t examined by Jedi researchers.

The third was trickier. There were two verses, and speech of Founder Cala Brin wasn’t exact to one of two verses. Trough at the end the Sith Padawan decided that her verse is Passion, yet Serenity. She spoke about putting Passion aside, but to be objective Serenity must be also aside. One should find a balance between the two.

That left fourth verse, Chaos, yet Harmony. It was probably spoken by missing Founder. But what if it is a symbol? That teaching of the missing founder are missing from today’s order? What if students of the Founders attempted to discontinue teachings of the missing founder?

The Sith Padawan thought about that. Today Jedi order doesn’t want anything, that could lead to chaos. That is the main part of missing founder’s teachings. Combining the rest with chaos, to create harmony. Because without chaos, none of the previous ones will work. And because of the others won’t work without chaos, they were also limited. With Emotion it is obvious. Ignorance was prohibited, because realizing ignorance is the first step to gaining new knowledge. And Critical thinking is a constant state of chaos, because of going creating all possible information. Passion is forbidden from the same reason as Emotion. And missing founder’s part is most crippled, since without whole, there cannot be harmony.

Leaving this theory for later, when she gained more information, the Sith Padawan searched her pocket for her communicator to inform master Par that one projector is missing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When the Sith Padawan entered Yuon’s chamber, Yuon was there conversing with some Trandoshan, which was strange, since most of more known ones are in the list of criminals. That is because to Trandoshan hunt because of their religion to appraise their goddess and since they have a theocracy, higher standing in front of their goddess means higher standing in their society. And the more difficult target means more interesting to their goddess of name Scorekeeper. And it’s unsaid that sentients are almost always more difficult to hunt, than non-sentient. Which is unlawful. So, this Trandoshan must be some kind of pacifist.

Yuon called her padawan into the room. „Hello padawan, this is my old friend Qyzen Fess. He is here on a hunting expedition, a sacred Trandoshan tradition. And Qyzen, this is my new padawan, Adexianna. She is a Miraluka.” Yes, that was what Jedi thought and had in their records. When Jedi took her out of shuttle full of slaves, they expected her to be a Miraluka, since she was disguised as one and she had no intention to prove them wrong. Who knows what they might do, if they knew that she is a Sith, trough only by a species. After greeting Qyzen, he returned greeting and informed us, that he wants to go scout before sunset. And then Adexianna was left in the room with her Jedi Master alone.

When he walked next to Adexianna, she noticed that he has an electro staff strapped on his back, the same as her. Yuon then started a discussion about the fact Republic does discriminate some aliens, such as Trandoshan and the discrimination is also in ranks of Jedi. Adexianna couldn’t decide if the Republic hasn’t been in war with the Empire, would they continue being nice, or it’s just a way to get moral high ground? Adexianna decided to return listening to Yuon, hoping that she hadn’t noticed her not listening and that nothing important was said, only to see Yuon staring at her. “Ehm, yes.” Adexianna stuttered and apparently Yuon took it for an answer and continued without pause.

“The identity of creator of holoprojector, that was stolen is the infamous Master Rajivari, one of the founders. But, he turned to the dark side, he betrayed the order he helped to create.” Yuon started ranting, but Adexianna couldn’t continue to listen, too much lost in her thoughts. ‘Called it, his teachings likely were removed from the order. Now did he actually betray the order, did other founders got tired of the voice of reason, holding them down or it was just one big misunderstanding, which crippled order that could be perfect?’ Ending her line of thoughts, Adexianna returned to listening to her Master, who stared at her ‘damn, she noticed’ “Are you listening to me padawan?” Yuon asked and got an answer “Yes, eh No. I just got a bit lost in thoughts. That answer seemed to satisfy Yuon, considering that she muttered something about special circumstances, considering her troubled past.

“As I said before, there is illegal Twi’lek pilgrimage, Kalikori village. Those Twi'lek were driven out of their home-world by religious persecution, but they are here without republic permission. One of them might know something. Go investigate it padawan, but threat lightly. They are here illegally and we can’t defend them. I don’t fully agree, but council orders. I cannot do anything about that.” Yuon ended their conversation, making Adexianna think that Yuon is possibly one of those Jedi, who should be classified as non-sentient.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once Adexianna reached the center of the village, she saw there three Twi’lek. Of course, she noticed that Twi’lek she passed around hasn’t given her most hospitable looks. Once she interrupted three Twi’lek talking about something for some festival, they gave her their attention. “An uninvited guest” green one started “Festival of awakening Jedi – you are not welcome here.” blue one stated. At this Adexianna Asked what that festival is. Blue one replied that it’s festival of the start of spring and Jedi aren’t invited. He seemed to want to tell something more, but orange one snapped “What do you want!”

That was exactly what Sith Padawan wanted “I’m looking for a misplaced holoprojector. It has gone missing during the last attack. Maybe someone of you had taken it so Flesh Raiders won’t destroy it.” She did not want to outright accuse them of thievery, since it would cause them to stop cooperating. Blue replied “A holoprojector huh? Nalen found one. Nalen Raloch. Maybe you heard of him.” At this point she stopped listening to his hero-worship, congratulating herself for not accusing him of thievery. After a few minutes, she stopped him “Hey I don’t need his entire life story. That holoprojector was placed there by accident. It is dangerous.” Which blue completely dismissed, but Green convinced him, that Nalen can protect himself against flesh raiders, but not against “weird Jedi tech”. After which Adexianna thanked them and left toward Flesh Raider territory, where they said Nalen currently should be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After fighting through flesh raiders, and checking a few empty caves, Adexianna found one with few crates, a tent and a Holocron inside. Sith Padawan took the Holocron, and a dark blue Twi’lek came from behind of her “I thought I have here a flesh raider and it’s a padawan. I came here to listen. To think among the dead. To fight for my people. Why have you come?”

“To get back what is a property of the temple,” Adexianna answered. That seemed to anger the blue Twi'lek. “I’m called Nalen Raloch. Villagers have been telling tales of my heroism. But they are naive. Flesh Raiders are a constant threat. Until they are destroyed, my village is in danger. My people aren’t safe, until my learning is complete. Tython’s relics still have lessons. I can listen. I can do things, I never imagined possible.” Adexianna decided that Nalen must be force sensitive and took Rajivari’s pragmatic teaching, but he seems incapable to withstand it. If someone cannot withstand the dark side, they will go mad. That Adexianna remembered from her childhood.

“You know, Flesh Raiders were there before your people moved there. And you knew that they are there. And even when you Twi’leks knew, that they are here, you moved there. Not on some safer place, but here. Fine, you got here, because Imperials conquered your planet and you fled from slavery. And Jedi haven’t been there so you took their thing they haven’t known they have. But now Jedi are there and you can’t continue stealing. If you do too much, they will stop covering you from the republic.” Adexianna tried to reason with him. „Jedi does not protect us! They left us alone!” Nalen got angry

“The republic considers you being on Tython unlawful. The fact alone republic Army haven’t marched into your village and arrested all of you, is enough of proof.” Sith Padawan returned. But Nalen dismissed her words. Instead, using the force he caused the ceiling to fall, causing Flesh Raiders to come close and ran away. Adexianna grabbed the Holocron and also ran away. But instead of following him, she aimed for the Temple. It was evening and about half an hour before darkness. And she did not want to be on flesh raider territory by time sun came down.

When she got to Jedi temple, it was already dark. Since her master wasn’t in her chambers, Adexianna left a note here, that she has the holoprojector and that she is tired and went sleep. In note wasn’t included, that she will bring the holoprojector in the morning, after she will study it herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning Adexianna has forgotten, where she is. She took a buzzer a few hours early, so she can study the Holocron. Remembering how she spent last night on cruiser she took to travel from Dantooine to Tython. Rep started using armed cruiser to transport groups of padawans and younglings not so long ago, ever since Voidwolf captured a transport with few dozen padawans and younglings and brought them to the Sith. Opening the Holocron Adexianna found there are no information, except shard of the soul of Rajivari. Not wanting him, and possibly the Yuon and Jedi council know, that she examined the Holocron herself, she shut it, hoping that Yuon will open it in front of her.

Applying a large quantity of anti-sunburn cream to keep Jedi’s presumption of her being an albino Miraluka, who they saved from shuttle full of slaves she went to mess hall. Jedi think that due to experiences before she joined the order, she will have some lingering darkness, leaving her alone. If they knew, that she is a Sith Pureblood, Adexianna was certain she would be persecuted.

After breakfast and picking some food with her, presuming that she will spend another day in the field, she went to Yuon’s chambers. “Padawan, I just spoke to Ranna Tao’Ven, daughter of Kalikori village matriarch, concerning your yesterday visit there” Yuon said to Adexianna without greeting and then demanding to meditate about it. She also stated that such experiences shape the Jedi. ‘Yes, observing villagers who insult you, without doing anything about it and then go through that many times again, while meditating when the mind is in more suggestive state. Such good way to make a non-sentient Jedi. Sith Padawan thought. Not wanting to talk with her about it and hoping that she will forget it Adexianna stated the fact she found the holoprojector. Of course, mentioning Nalen, about which Yuon acted weirdly, as if she thought it was impossible that Jedi missed a force-sensitive on the planet where is little citizens and other than that only Jedi. Then Yuon started the Holocron which she possibly considered a holoprojector, or she knew what is it, but was forbidden to tell it by the council.

Projection copied from Holocron, which was at this point most likely destroyed, or locked in the deepest vault to never see sunlight, was played from Yuon’s communicator. Rajivari spoke about True Wisdom, that he wanted to share after his enemies are dead. The clue to it is the first blade from the sanctuary of the first order. To which Master Par stated it must be Fount of Rajivari. According to her, Rajivari supposedly a short time before his death stored there all his knowledge. Generations of Jedi supposedly searched for it, but without proof of it even existing. But now the Jedi have a proof of its existing. Adexianna thought that if she is lucky, she will be sent to locate it, since Nalen is her and Yuon's case and he most likely found it. She just hoped that he hasn’t damaged it…

“Kaleth!” Yuon suddenly shouted, interrupting Sith Padawan’s train of thoughts. “The ruins of Kaleth! The meaning of its name is sanction! It’s remains of an ancient fortress from the time of founding of order!” After that Master Par calmed a bit, but continued with her talk, now in normal volume “Evidence suggests, that it was destroyed in a great battle. But the first blade is a puzzle.” Adexianna thought it was obvious. It was a fortress. A fortress is used in a battle. A battle is fought with a weapon. So, a fortress usually stores weapons. And Blade is a weapon. After she gave this information to her master, her master started ranting about archaeology… again. Then Yuon Par started with babble about how she so carefully planned her padawan’s training, and about how is this sing of the fact the force wants to guide her padawan's training…

Adexianna was thanking the Space that her Master’s plans were interrupted. It would be certainly boring. And as one of her kind, when she was young she expected different kind of Master and their training. But that was before everything changed, before she was kidnapped and before she got on that shuttle which transported slaves… Well, her master stopped ranting now. It seems that she decided she will have speed up training. A trial, to find the fount of Rajivari and stop Nalen. Adexianna wonders if she will get a title of a knight after the trial would be done. On one side, she would be free to travel alone, on the other side the Order could be sent her into a more dangerous situation, that she is prepared for. Something like this wouldn't happen in order of the Sith. If someone who isn’t prepared is promoted, it is viewed as the fault of the one who promoted them.

With farewell and order to inform her when Padawan finds anything Master Par sent her padawan, on the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Adexianna was thankful, that she decided to take a pack of food and a lot of water in the morning. The fortress was four hours of walk from the temple, but with a force-enchanted run, Adexianna has managed to make in an hour. Of course, she was tired, hungry and thirsty after an hour of a very fast run. Sadly, there was no taxi on Tython, but that is expected. Since Jedi are not lazy, they rarely walk far from the temple and if they do, they take speeder from the temple. Adexianna is seventeen, so she still doesn’t have a driver’s license for her own speeder. And she also doesn’t have money, or place where to buy it, or store it, since Jedi would confiscate it from her, since she doesn’t have that damn license.

After about a half an hour of rest, Adexianna searched the place. In one recess of place around the fortress, she found a large stone with hand holding a sword on it. It seems like a grave. Adexianna crouched down, to examine it, but a droid interrupted her. “You stand before greatness. The first blade I here protect lies with ashes of its creator. The Weapon Master. From this, lightsabers came. A first lightsaber hilt. Borrowed once by Rajivari, then returned by him. Since then no one had touched the hilt of the first blade. The weapon master set challenges, in the understanding of Jedi combat nearby, for those who want to borrow the first hilt. Perform well in them and you may borrow the blade.

Nearby were actually few droids stood. Some of them with blasters, some with swords, some with other types of weapons. They seemed to have a central switch. After turning it on, the droids came at Adexianna in waves, testing her skill against many types of combat. They were resistant to strike, but after a strike, that would normally damage them, they just retreated and shut off. Then, Adexianna returned to the hilt-protecting droid. It informed her, that according to reports sent from training droids she did well and is permitted to borrow the blade. Adexianna thought that these tests were so nobody incapable, who would hurt oneself, or get killed and let their killer steal the blade would get their hand on it. After that, the droid unlocked some force-based mechanism, and unlocked a box with ashes and a lightsaber hilt laid on it.

After exploiting the ancient fortress more, she found some ancient consoles, but they were locked. Seeing no way how to unlock them Adexianna decided to finally call Yuon. Despite her master’s order to call, when she finds something, she decided to not to, because she wanted to explore. Now it was convenient, since she needed information about those consoles. Taking communicator from her robes, the Sith Padawan started holocall “Hello Master, I found the first blade. It’s a hilt of proto-lightsaber, but most of its tech hasn’t withstood time it was stored there. It was supposedly created by someone called Weapon master and the hill have some sort of data engraved on it.” Yuon patiently listened, but look in her face looked a bit obsessed about that whole thing we are searching about. Hungry for new information. Then she spoke” Ah the first blade points the way! The data on it must be it! Bring it to temple please padawan.” Yuon wanted to end the call, but Adexianna still wanted to ask about the consoles. After she did, Yuon gave her not the answer she wanted. Archaeologists haven’t managed how to unlock the consoles. After that Yuon ended the call, with an order to return back soon.

Adexianna decided that if the hilt is a key to fount, it may be key to consoles. She tried various combination of marks engraved on it and after about a half-hour terminal played a message. In total three terminals worked. It was from three students of Rajivari, who held against an attack after Rajivari failed to kill other founders with the first blade. It contained their status and some parts of Rajivari’s ideology. His ideology seemed to be almost purely

Adexianna remembered reading writings, when she was young, still red-skinned and had sight, in the home of her family on Dromund Kaas. That sith race went through several important changes. First was when king Adas connected Sith tribes and raised a rebellion against the Rakatan Empire. A rebellion, which withstood for about three hundred years, until the fall of Infinite empire. The second major event was during the First Great Jedi Schism. The Legions of Lettow, were joined from few minor cults, including for example Guardians of Breath, Baran Do, Palawa and Dark Sons. Dark sons were remains of Rajivari’s students. Legend says that three most powerful students of Rajivari held the fortress, while Rajivari locked knowledge within the vault, that no Jedi could ever enter and few other young students fled from Tython, starting a cult of Dark Sons elsewhere, hidden from the Jedi. Xendor later supposedly found this vault and managed to enter. He became a primary instructor of Dark Sons within the temple of Lettow. Also, Legions of Lettow helped the Sith to start the old Sith order and defining their philosophy based on a mix of these. From various cults became basics of Sith Alchemy, Sorcery and other arts forbidden by the Jedi Order.

The third event which changed the Sith was aftermath of hundred-year darkness, which caused the sith to shift from pro-community, to pro-hierarchy. The fourth event was aftermath of great hyperspace war and Adexianna did not want to think about that, since she would otherwise explode in rage. Calming herself she prepared herself for run back to the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome at the end of this chapter.
> 
> The thing about each founder created one part of old Jedi code is made up by me.
> 
> Also, that "Dark Sons" as a faction, since it wasn't part of legions of Lettow.
> 
> In legends Originally were Legions of Lettow supposed to contact the Sith and shape their philosophy, but they were fair and it was later changed to combatants from Hundred Year Darkness, since they were more similar to canon-sith in philosophy. I just decided to use both. And by the way, I changed Sith, since they are boring and also changed how Dark side works. More to it in the next chapter.
> 
> For the SWToR timeline not working well with choosing other than light choices for the Republic and dark for the Empire, I will give Balmoora for example. Imperial Balmoora happened before Republic one. It's the third planet for Imperials, while seventh for the Republic (eight for Jedi Knight) In planet story, you fight against the leader of Republic force on Balmoora, forces that were officially roque. Dark side option after defeating him is to kill him. But Light one is to make a deal with him, that he will speak the truth how republic broke the peace treaty and sent there an army, under a pretence of being rogue. As Player side of the deal, is to ensure that captured soldiers will be treated as Prisoners of War, instead of captured rebels. As a fallout of it, Republic withdrew all forces from Balmoora. And that would make Republic Balmoora quest impossible, since they came there to aid Republic forces. And that is just one example.
> 
> So I will make changes, Republic classes will begin before Imperial one, who will go faster. For reasons. For example, Inquisitor just learned one technique, and then just amassed power, while Jedi Knight had to train slowly to get powerful.
> 
> And in Summary, is said that the Galactic War was second galactic war. That is because I count the Hyperspace war as the first one. In my opinion, it's like a first and second world war. In first, it was mostly in Europe, with some battles elsewhere, but forces from each continent had fought in it. It was not fought on the whole war, like the second world war. 
> 
> By the way, I have a lot of things to split my attention to and I switch my focus often. So when I have time and inspiration I will write next chapter. (which is already partly written)


	2. Master’s Map

Once Adexianna returned back to the temple, no longer panting, since she went last half hour by normal walking speed. Inside the temple, in front of her Master’s chambers stood Master with a pineapple-like ponytail, who welcomed her yesterday, after she arrived and the second master with short dark hair. “Hello again padawan, I’m glad to see that you are well.” pineapple started. I couldn’t remember his name, but thankfully he noticed that “Master Syo Bakarn. I was there when you first arrived.”

Adexianna was thankful for the help and answered “Yes, I remember you, only your name has slipped me. Work, which Yuon has given me keeps me busy.” “Yes, Yuon mentioned your expeditions.” Short-haired Jedi said, and shortly after that, when Syo Bakarn realized that Adexianna doesn’t know him, pineapple started talking again “This is master Jaric Kaedan, also a member of Jedi Council. Yuon told us about Nalen Raloch, the Pilgrim seeking Rajivari’s secrets. She also mentioned that force is guiding your training.” then he looked at Adexianna, expecting a commentary about what he just said.

Adexianna personally thought that Yuon is crazy, but it seems that she believes if her padawan manages to finish the quest, supposedly provided by the force, then the Sith Padawan is ready for knighting. And also, when Adexianna gets promoted to full Jedi, she won’t live in the temple, under the sight of Jedi and can research on how to reverse her injury. Even if she could reverse it now, she wouldn't do it, because Jedi would find out that she isn’t a Miraluka.

Jaric Kaedan insulted padawan's master, disliking her unorthodoxy. Insulting that she is a friend with a Trandoshan, which Adexianna trough is not that strange, supposing that Jaric is a bit of anti-alien kind of person. But then he told useful information, which confirmed Adexianna’s fears. The mental condition of Yuon Par is worsening day by day. It might not be falling to the dark side itself, but mental illnesses often cause fall to the dark. That is because they are similar. The primary effect of the dark is not making people do horrible things, but instead it “just” entirely removes an ability to feel bad after doing something to others. It screws up emotional thinking. So, unless one has a strong logical mind, people will succumb to their natural “evilness”. Yes. People are naturally evil, but morale keeps that in check. And if you remove way that morale uses to control mind...let’s just say it is not pretty.

Noticing that Jaric stopped talking, Adexianna ended her mental tirade. Just in time. Syo has asked her, what is she thinking about Yuon’s claim. He probably wants to know, if Yuon is mad, or not. And if yes, he will probably want to know, if it has spread to Adexianna, or not. Adexianna decided to use a tactic of stalling, to prevent the council from discrediting Yuon for some more time. Answering to seem like nice little padawan, loyal to her master, council and the order, she prayed in her mind to keep the council from discovering that Yuon has become mad, before she finished this “Trial from the Force”, praying to Yuon not succumbing to her mental illness before she finishes it and mainly praying to keep herself in check to continue playing an image of light padawan to not give the council a reason to not promote her, once she finishes her trial.

The two masters accepting her answer, left with a threat to not search too closely into Rajivari’s teachings. Path to Yuon’s office was free. When Adexianna entered her master’s office, she saw her master discussing something with Qyzen, holding a hologram of Rajivari. That is not good. She probably wants to prove some myth from Rajivari’s teachings. And If Adexianna read master Syo’s warning/threat correctly, the council doesn’t want to have anything with it. Announcing her presence, Yuon stopped her discussion with the Trandoshan and given the Sith padawan her attention, pointing out that she feared for padawan's safety. She considered possible, that the padawan has crossed paths with Nalen, forgetting that the fortress is four hours of walk away and in the opposite direction than Twi’lek village. Not wanting to notify Yuon of her mental illness, since it might make the situation worse, Adexianna announced that reason for her lateness is a discussion with two masters in front of chambers of master Par.

Yuon confirmed that she is actually mentally ill, when she reprimanded Adexianna for letting other masters distract her from the task, as it is too important to focus on anything else. After which she requested the first blade. After examination of the hilt, Yuon started obsessing herself about a piece of history in her hands, Qyzen thankfully reprimanded her. It seems that while Adexianna was gone, Yuon had decoded another clue from Rajivari’s recording. It was some recording on the terminal in a cave, in which founders debated. After telling description of the cave, Qyzen announced that he knows this particular cave since Flesh raiders live there knows and he visits this one a lot, to hunt. The reason why he figured out that this particular cave is the one Yuon is talking about is probably that it’s only one that has a holo-terminal in it. Eager to go hunt, he told the two Jedi he will help and go first to hunt the flesh-raiders, so he won’t get assistance from Adexianna and left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuon gave the padawan a wish of good luck and send her to the flesh-raider territory. Adexianna, of course, decided to make a stop in the mess hall, where she had a late lunch and after it, deciding that Qyzen had enough of a head start she went to the cave. In there was annoyed Qyzen and no dead Flesh Raiders. The stones in caves had engraved eye-like symbols. Adexianna was sure that this cave was used for some reason, in the past, since the order certainly hasn’t done anything like that and Flash Raiders and Twi’leks either not. It must have been done in the past, before Jedi left the Tython. That pointed at the possibility that it was the right cave. But no terminal was in sight.

“The Flesh Raiders were supposed to be here. Something has drawn them out. There live many strong ones. Would be worth many Jagganath points. What drew them out, I do not know” said Qyzen, or at least it was what Adexianna understood. She made a mental note, to consider the possibility of her associating herself more with Trandoshans, in that case, she would need to practice her Dosh more. But that was not her concern now. Muttering an acknowledge to Trandoshan’s statement, she searched for some kind of console, that is a map of how to get into getting to Fount of Rajivari. “We have a goddess Scorekeeper. She sees all. She counts Jagganath points, for everything we slay. More points mean better to Scorekeeper. Higher In front of scorekeeper is higher in Trandoshan society.” Trandoshan started about their culture. Qyzen apparently did not know I was aware if Trandoshan culture, or their religion. That is a valid point, since most Jedi, that Adexianna met weren’t aware of other cultures. Republic after all promoted human culture with Jedi as monks of religion. Individuality is bad for the Republic they think and so is for recruitment into Jedi order.

Adexianna told him that she knew that, which mildly surprised the reptilian. After that, they doubled their effort into searching, because Qyzen also started searching and when two are searching, it is double of one. Qyzen was interested in carving at stone pillars, but to Adexianna thought it was ¨the original symbol of Jedi Order. It looked kind of similar. There was nothing on walls, or ceiling and the ground was just a pile of old bones. The Sith Padawan trough it was just left over from what Flesh Raiders dragged their food into the cave and ate it there, but Qyzen did not. Well, he is the experienced hunter here, so she had taken his point about that.

Uncovering the bones, Adexianna found a small holoprojector. She was about to enter the hilt of First Blade into the scanner, which looked like it can scan objects of similar shape, but then she sensed Orange Twi’lek she met previously in the village entering the cave, followed by two other beings. When she turned around whey were two green Twi’leks, but not the green one she met in the village. He was skeptical about “Jedi tech”, so he probably hasn’t thought this will be a good idea. Qyzen interrupted Adexianna pretending that she doesn’t know about the Twi’leks in the cave while calling her “soft thing” That is how in Dosh you call humans, humans, humanoids and most of the other species. Only two species that that is Adexianna aware that are called different in Dosh are Trandoshans and Wookies.

“Thanks for coming so fast Jedi. That Flesh Raider stench was making us dizzy” Orange Twi’lek started. Seems that she is no fighter, but a villager. Adexianna thought, and then she spoke “Nalen send you for something, didn’t he? I told you that Holocron is dangerous. If you start taking it seriously, it will influence your mind and become more and more obsessed, falling into its trap.” Or that was at least explanation that Jedi used. Nalen is most likely just concerned about the village, and removal of restrictions of mind caused him to get brutal about that. But the Twi’leks doesn’t need to know that. Jedi doesn’t need to know that Adexianna knows that.

Orange Twi’lek was convinced that I spoke the truth, but she hasn’t stopped demanding the first Blade. “Sorry. You are straight with us. But Nalen wants best for us. I know it. I have to take whatever is the first blade you found in Kaleth. Nalen needs it. I’m sorry.” Adexianna knew she can’t give it to her, but she also knew that the Twi’lek is convinced she needs it no matter what. So, she would probably try to kill the Sith Padawan if she hasn’t got the hilt willingly. On top of that Adexianna knew, that she cannot kill the villagers, if she doesn’t want to look more closely into her nature, which they thought that is an aftereffect of the time she spent as a slave.

“I don’t want to do this. But if it comes to you, or my village… I’m sorry.” Orange Twi’lek forced out of herself. Called it Adexianna thought. Qyzen reminded her that they shouldn’t kill them, which made padawan think that Trandoshan simply dislikes killing the weak. “Qyzen. Do not kill them and no permanent or major injury. If they try to attack us… beat them up. But only if they are preventing our passage.” Adexianna said quietly to the Trandoshan, while crouching, turning around, unlocking the terminal with the hilt and copying its content onto a disk. Twi’leks eyed the disk, before blind woman pocketed it. “And turn off your electro staff.” Adexianna mentioned, before taking hers into the hand, without starting it’s an electric part.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was easy to beat three Twi’leks, while you are Jedi padawan and you have a grown-up Trandoshan with you. Orange even mentioned that two green twi’leks are supposed to search Jedi’s pocket when it will be done. Adexianna quietly laughed under her breath, when they left the cave. Twi’leks were alive, beaten up and unable to run, but able to walk. They would get away from there alive. Quite easily, since there were not Flesh Raiders. Nalen seemed to use some kind of a bait. Well, easier way back to temple and annoyed Qyzen, since he hasn’t got to hunt anything today. When they got back to the temple, it was late afternoon. Yuon was already impatiently waiting for us in front of her door.

“Master, I believe, that I have the coordinates of Fount of Rajivari.” Adexianna started once she saw her Master and looked into eyes and saw her mental illness is getting worse and worse. She had to finish the quest as soon as possible. “Padawan I have a very disturbing message. For you. From Nalen Raloch.” Yuon said with a worried face. Adexianna’s heart almost stopped. Did those damn Twi’leks get themselves killed on way back? And Nalen framed me for killing them? It would suit. Yuon would be disappointed that her “chosen one” is not so light and chosen by the force as she thinks. Which would throw a blowtorch into padawan's chances to get a knightship and with relative freedom fast.

“Survival. Mine and of Villagers. And Your Jedi. Those two cannot be at the same time. Interesting to think about. My people’s pain will be avenged. There are other paths to the Fount of Rajivari. I will find it. And then I will avenge my people. I will kill you.” Nalen seemed on holoprojector, which has a blue light, even more blue. So blue, that it wouldn’t be possible to be bluer. That was one of two things, that Sith Padawan thought about the recording. The other was feeling of relief, since he hasn’t framed her for a triple murder. Instead for it seemed as if he tried to frame her for triple torture. But that would be easier to explain. Sadly, Yuon made a conclusion before situation before asking her padawan. “You tortured the villagers? How could you?” Qyzen tried to help padawan, but Adexianna wanted to tell it herself. “I haven’t tortured or killed them. I have beaten them up a bit, since they wanted to do anything, even kill us to get the First Blade for Nalen. I saw it on their faces and felt it in the force. We have fought only after they attacked us and only long enough to for them to get weak enough to let us pass. If you don’t trust me, ask Qyzen.” Which she did and Qyzen predictably confirmed my word, since it was true and he had no reason to lie. That calmed Yuon at least. Padawan gave disc to her master, who entered it into the console.

Yuon It was supposed to be three coordinates, which would triangulate the location. Yuon managed to recognize first almost instantly and after about a half-hour of comparing data to the map, Adexianna recognized the second. After another few minutes, the three agreed that the third coordinate is some kind of rock formation, but they couldn’t recognize it from the map. Qyzen Instantly agreed to come. Supposedly saw formations like that on some of his hunts. Supposedly they could be seen from waterfall caves. After Adexianna offered her help, since she wanted to get away from Yuon, whose mental illness is worsening hour by hour. Qyzen predictably refused help, since he hasn’t managed to hunt down anything today and wanted to do so. After Qyzen left and Adexianna prepared to leave into the mess hall for dinner, Yuon found some warning about traps that are supposed to prevent any Jedi who wishes enter Fount of Rajivari. Supposedly only those who follow Principles of Rajivari can enter.

Yuon then told me about those terminals, which she accessed when she was last time in the fortress Kaleth. Yuon back then told her to not do it, that those terminals were locked and it’s just loss of time. Now she figured out, that if the hilt opened console with the map, it can open terminals in the fortress. According to Yuon, it was necessary to get through Rajivari’s traps, but Adexianna trusted herself to get through without data, since she understands pragmatism. Simple. The most pragmatic answer will be most likely right. But Yuon did not know that. And she wanted her padawan to get there now, not realizing that it’s an hour in very fast force enchanted speed and four hours on foot. And now was almost evening, hour and a half-hour before sunset.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanking herself that she had accessed those terminals before, so she doesn’t need to get there again. Deciding to go back to Yuon in an hour, since by that time Qyzen should be back, the Sith Padawan went to get dinner. After that she went to her room, thinking about what she remembered from the terminals. Three top apprentices described some situation and then told some of the Principles of Rajivari. She was almost sure. That those situations they described weren’t fully true, since all of them were explained to mentioned principles. And since only the second, fifth and seventh principle were mentioned, those three were relevant to the traps. Or trials, depends on how one looks at it.

An hour passed and Adexianna returned to Yuon’s chambers. She found Yuon starring at shut-off holoprojector, apparently waiting for a call. Once Adexianna called her master by name, Yuon snapped from her trance and padawan started to explain what she found. Of course, the fact it was not found today, but yesterday and today she hasn’t visited ancient fortress at all.

After listening to the story Yuon spoke. “So, after Rajivari failed to kill the council, Jedi raised a siege on the fortress. And the apprentices held the line all by themselves. Remarkable. With a different master, they would be great Jedi. Hopefully, the principles you recovered will let you pass to the Fount of Rajivari safely. Once Qyzen brings us the last coordinate… Wait!” At the moment she realized she spends a lot of time in here. Adexianna not wanting her to realize, that her mental illness has progressed this far distracted her. If she realized it, she may have passes her padawan to another master and that wouldn’t be good for Adexianna. She managed to fake her species and “lingering dark from inhospitable past” for teachers at Dantooine enclave, but masters here would recognize it after some time. She needed her knightship and by proxy way out of here soon. So Adexianna managed to convince Yuon that she needed to go search for Qyzen now, despite it was only a quarter of an hour before sunset. She has been talking with Yuon for about fifteen minutes. But it did not matter anyway. Adexianna would bet her lightsaber, if she had one, that Yuon wasn’t aware of what time, or part of the day it. Adexianna would make sure, that she found Fount of Rajivari before sunrise and if things had gone her way, she will defeat Nalen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those, who think, that whole padawanship is rushed, yes it is. Will she be overpowered? No, she won't be. At end of this "speed up course" Adexianna will have trouble defeating anyone stronger that terminally ill Jedi Master. Unless she takes them by surprise.
> 
> Changed in this story, how the force (light and dark side) works.
> 
> It changes person's emotional part of the thought process. These two examples of those who are "completely in light or dark". Most of the force users have at least a bit of both.
> 
> Light side focuses on empathy and how others around force user feel, at the expense of emotions of the force user. Someone, who is pure light doesn't care about own emotions, just what feel others. That happens to shut off the emotional part of the thought process. They will know, how others feel, but they are incapable of comparing it to own emotions and so they decide if it is good or bad solely on the logical part of thought process. Also, emotional thinking helps with the creation of own worldview, so they tend to adopt worldviews, which others consider as correct, such as laws, as their own worldviews.
> 
> Dark side does the opposite. It re-focuses the emotional part of thought completely away from empathy, to own emotions. Even if they do horrible things to others, they simply won't realize that others don't like it. For example: to a normal test subject - having power over someone feels good from own emotions, but from empathy it feels bad, so test subjects don't do that. If the second part is removed, unless logical mind can handle lack of response, dark sider will do terrible things.


	3. A lightsaber cuts steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written week , but un-checked for misspells and other errors. And I was away for a week, so posting now.

Of all places, Adexianna hasn’t expected to find Qyzen was in a cage. She remembered his force signature quite well by now, so it wasn’t that much hard to track him down in the darkness. The reason why she hasn’t expected him to be in a cage? Captured alive means loss of all Jagganath points. The only way to get them back is to kill the one who captured Trandoshan. But she needed Nalen alive, to give the council a proof that she is not dark, despite the fact she will see Fount of Rajivari. So, no points back for Qyzen.

From what she found from a conversation with Qyzen, Nalen managed to trap him. Then Nalen tortured Qyzen, but Qyzen hasn’t given anything. After that Nalen mind-tricked Qyzen into thinking that he is Yuon, who came to save Qyzen. Yuon supposedly forgot the coordinates and she needed to find the Fount. Then she was supposed to return for him. Qyzen accepted being treated as insignificant, because of shame he felt from the loss of all points. On Trandosha, those who lost these points were outcasts. After promising him that if they track him down, he may have a chance to kill him, Qyzen got back some confidence. But then Adexianna warned him, that Nalen dies, but only in combat. If he gives up or is restrained before dying, they take him prisoner and give him to the Jedi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Fount of Rajivari was easy to find, despite the fact, the sun was down and a normal person would see nothing. Trandoshan can see in relative darkness and to blind person lack of light won’t make a difference. The entrance was well hidden, seemingly a hole in the ground, into which flows a stream of water. But that is the entrance to the underground vault. After destroying a group of droids, a guardian sat there, in front of a closed gate.

“No further seeker. You came here unpurified. It is an insult to Rajivari’s memory. Rajivari’s apprentices were flawed, but they walked the path of fire and were reborn.” Adexianna saw through this. It was a test. If one will comply in a different way than by Rajivari’s principles, one would be set on fire and possibly executed. Qyzen trough that would be good, since he thought a sacrifice would purify him. But this would most likely kill him.

“No. Sacrificing your strength is a path of a fool.” Adexianna cited the seventh principle of Rajivari.

The guardian acknowledged answer as correct one and vanished, leaving open door behind him.

Qyzen did not like that. It took quite a while to explain to him that it would set him on fire, with an intention to kill him. Or worse, it would kill them both. It was meant to keep all Jedi from the place after all. And behind now opened the door was a spacious room, full of droids and Twi’lek lying on the ground. By look, it was probably one of those two, who came with Orange for the hilt of the first blade.

Once dispatch the droids to the scrapyard, if someone will bother to ever take them there. Then Twi’lek spoke and Adexianna understood it was another trial.

“You! You! So, you made it after all.” “Twi’lek” panted, as he was injured. Once “he” regained breath, “he” got cocky. “I hoped that your head would be Nalen’s trophy by now. I came here to prove myself to Nalen, but the traps… It doesn’t matter. You are the enemy. If I could still hold a blade...”

“Showing mercy to an enemy creates a spiral of destruction.” Adexianna recited the fifth principle of Rajivari and struck Twi’leks ´with her weapon.

“Ah. So, you are a disciple of Rajivari after all. Go now. You have earned the right.”

Adexianna thought that this spirit was different than the first. Maybe Rajivari bound souls of his three apprentices, who defended fortress to protect the vault? Then he must be in archives themselves deciding who get which knowledge. Adexianna considered the possibility of those recording in the fortress of Kaleth. Maybe they escaped before reinforcements arrived and decided to die here, protecting their master’s teaching even beyond death.

In the third room, there were no droids. Only a stone with original insignia of Jedi order. Nothing was happening and the door was closed, so she touched the stone. Then she heard seeping of gas and also smelled it. Qyzen informed Adexianna that it is cyanogen gas and that it won’t hurt him. Her on another side…

The smell of gas is getting worse, and Adexianna almost can’t breathe. But then she remembered. Second Principle. All life is battle, even to last breath. Taking her staff from her back, she slammed as hard she could into the stone. The gas vanished instantly. And the last door was opened. Large holo-library databank was there. Some terminals and a force ghost of Founder Rajivari. “Of course. Here is the other. Seekers of forbidden knowledge always have their pursuers. If you came for Nalen Raloch, he has been and is gone. But I remain. And I remain the man I was. Rajivari.” The force ghost ended his monologue.

“Maybe I’m not just second, maybe I’m both” Adexianna replied cryptically, which apparently confused Qyzen, since he did not saw the ghost, or that is what Adexianna understood from his words. Ghost of Rajivari confirmed it with words that “Your pet is brighter than he looks.” Then he started monologuing again. But his talk included a piece of useful information. He had before thousands of years created a certain technique, that can pass decades of training to someone in a single day. Interesting technique, but unless he can use it on her, useless. And she certainly doesn’t want to learn it, because Jedi would use her to fast-train students and that would risk giving her entire knowledge, including what she learned in her childhood on Dromund Kaas. That would be an interesting way to fail. No. Thanks.

“I have waited for new initiates for thousands of years, but none came, since Xendor. I believed, that Nalen Raloch is a suitable candidate, but I was wrong. Nalen walked through the traps, instead of solving them. It’s a miracle, that he is still alive, but he suffered greatly. Now Nalen is...Changed. And I don’t have enough power to do another transfer. And I won’t have for a long time.” The ghost seemed that he wanted to apologize. While Qyzen wasn’t paying attention, Adexianna stepped to one of the terminals and copied the entire library to her disc. How is it possible? 21 millennia ago capacity of discs was far smaller. Today’s disc that can fit into a pocket has a bigger capacity than this old, huge holo-library. The only advantage of holo-library is that it is stable, and will endure for a long time. The ghost noticed what I have done, but ignored it. Qyzen did not notice.

“I… miscalculated. Nalen’s mind wasn’t equal to the wisdom he demanded. I have not made a successor, but a monster. Nalen will not remake the Jedi. He wishes to destroy them and everything else in this world. Beginning with lightsaber forge...” Ghost informed Adexianna, who also did not want to save Jedi order and for now she simply wanted to have at least as possible in common with them. But that included leaving this planet and that included stopping Nalen.

Ghost warned that If Nalen will destroy the forge, Jedi will lose the ability to create lightsabers. But that was a Hutt’s crap. Jedi weren’t there for almost twenty thousand years, and they invented other methods to create lightsabers. He implied that the forge could repair the first blade. In his time, lightsabers were extremely rare. It was extremely hard to create lightsabers with force techniques alone, without half of the proper technology. So, most Jedi used metallic weapons, until about eleven thousand years ago.

When Adexianna asked which way, they should go Rajivari told her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Adexianna did not have to collect a lightsaber crystal since it was one of few parts within the lightsaber, which withstood over twenty thousand years without damage. The quest was to only take it to lightsaber forge and have it repair the lightsaber. When they got there, there were not Twi’leks and the forge looked in a good state. Adexianna thanked the Universe, that reason for it is first of two reasons she came up with.

First one is that despite Nalen have many decades of training in his head, his body is in a pitiful state and so he needed help to destroy it. The second one is that he is in a good state and simply wanted to bring the whole village, so they can see how he destroys it. Qyzen informed her, that there is no scent of Twi’leks around and so she should start working at her lightsaber. She simply put the hilt on the table and started pouring the force into the machine to fuel it. The machine started repairing remains of First Blade. She felt how it creates new parts with alchemy and thankfully, the enchantment on its parts did held for those years. It was certainly not a machine created by a Jedi. No. This was older. It was created by another race, which had done many breakthroughs in these fields. The Weapon master was Rakatan and other founders decided to forbid anything connected with Dark because they feared anything that is connected with it. Adexianna presumed and wondered why they left this forge standing then. „Probably because they were hypocrites, and wanted lightsabers.”

And as if she called it, lightsaber forge finished. Adexianna picked the hilt and pushed the button to turn it on. Her suspicions have confirmed. It was no plasma in the containment field. It was a genuine laser, which ended after about one hundred and twenty centimetres.

Few minutes after lightsaber was done, Nalen and a small group of Twi’leks came. It included bandaged orange Twi’lek and same bandaged two green ones which, Adexianna and Qyzen had beaten up earlier and few others.

Adexianna knew, that she needs to bring Nalen alive to the council, so they won’t question her. But she also knew, that if Qyzen won’t kill Nalen, Qyzen will eventually snap, or do something crazy to prevent himself snapping. In sadistic pleasure, she watched how far she can push him.

As Nalen stood in front of a group of Twi’leks, Adexianna came down the stairs from the lightsaber forge. “It’s fitting that last lightsaber from the forge will be yours” Adexianna couldn’t help herself. “Ha ha ha” she paused, so she could catch a breath “This forge hasn’t made a lightsaber in over twenty thousand years! It uses an entirely different way to create lightsaber than is used today! Now lightsabers are created in the temple!” Nalen looked dumbstruck, but started getting angrier and angrier “You Jedi just nod, preach and do nothing against flesh raiders!” Adexianna got serious. “And what they are supposed to do? I told you the first time we met. You Twi’leks knew these beasts are there when you got there. The land does not belong to you. You broke republic law when you settled there. Jedi order covers you from the republic by ignoring you. If they haven’t done that, the republic would just march an army into your village and arrest all of you. And if you by some miracle managed to wipe Jedi, they would just take you down with orbital strike.” The other Twi’leks started looking unsure, no longer supporting Kalen. They realized how big a mistake this was.

But Nalen got just angrier. “Watch! Justice will be served!”

Adexianna agreed to terms of one on one duel, effectively preventing from Nalen calling villagers into the fray, causing their death. She also explained this reason to Qyzen, so he wouldn't interfere, even if killing Nalen would return all his points.

Time of duel has come. Nalen shouted how Sith Padawan have no chance since he has all knowledge of Rajivari. Even his body was in better condition from what traps caused him, thanks to the dark side. Truly. In a fair fight, she could never win. Lucky for her, she hasn’t fought fair. Nalen made the first swing, which Adexianna dodged. Then she raised lightsaber and made a swing, that could be easily blocked, but couldn’t be dodged. Nalen expertly positioned his blade to block, since he had even knowledge of sword fighting, but then Nalen’s sword got cut in two.

Even with his knowledge, he has forgotten, that he has an ordinary sword. Not covered in Cortosis, or Phrik or Beskar. Nalen got stunned from shock for a moment, but that was enough for Adexianna to step closer and hit him with pommel into his head, knocking him out. Villagers looked stunned. So, did Qyzen. Adexianna requested Qyzen to carry Nalen over his shoulder, while they escort Twi’leks back into their village to ensure no Flesh Raider will attack them. Then she announced that Nalen will be given to Jedi council and she will request to be lenient with him since this happened only because he stole Holocron, which corrupted him. She knew this was not the cause, but she decided to let the council think that she thinks it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Carrying Nalen trough village was a great idea. The Twi’leks saw her as somebody, who beat up their hero, while the leadership of the village will know what happened from those who were there. And Council will speak only with leadership and those who will be present. The rest will hate order since they will “hold Nalen hostage”, since she hopes to propose to induct him onto Jedi order. And if things at least once go her way, she will board shuttle away today later.

Once Qyzen deposed Nalen to Temple authorities, Qyzen declared to be Herald of Scorekeeper. So, he can purify himself by serving herald of his goddess She on the other side was a bit disappointed. She cannot push him further anymore and so she lost her source of fun. It did not matter anyway. Once she will get out of Jedi’s constant supervision, she can lessen the pretense sometimes.

Adexianna went to get breakfast since she hasn’t any yet and went to sleep to catch up for last night. She was wakened up by about noon. Sith Padawan quickly re-applied anti-sunburn cream, since she did not want to get busted right now and went to council, where she was summoned.

The council room had one big round table, with holoprojector in middle. Master Yuon and Master Pineapple err Syo Bakarn were waiting at her before the table. Only two other Jedi sat at the table. Jedi master, which insulted Yuon and grandmaster Satele Shan. She had unlike insulting master a very memorable name. Syo Bakarn started “We have been waiting for you padawan. You have already met master Jaric” met, been introduced to and forget his name the only padawan in the room thought “and this is master Satele Shan” Syo continued and then went to sit to the table, but Yuon did not. Seated masters gestured that Adexianna should come closer to the table. When she moved, Yuon did too, keeping herself three steps behind on padawan's left.

“I have been healing Nalen Raloch the Trandoshan brought earlier today.” Started Satele Shan. “We have also gotten reports from pilgrims about your battle. Unusual solution.” The Grand Master of Jedi order looked at the Sith Padawan in a way, which suggested that she expected response or a comment. And that is what Adexianna did. “I used the least violent solution that was possible. Or at least violent one, that I managed to come up with Master.”

“Peace is the ideal, Padawan, but there is no shame in defending yourself.” With these words of Master Shan, Adexianna’s respect for her skyrocketed. After all, it seems that there is at least one sentient being with me…

“We have much to learn about these villagers. Perhaps we should re-think our position. This plan of Master Shan is clearly not ideal.” master Jaric added. That confused Adexianna. Order’s current position is good for villagers. Proclaiming that they are not here and covering their existence is only way how to prevent Republic arresting them. So, he either meant to that they are dangerous and need to be arrested if they can do anything to threaten Jedi order. Or they want to use some kind of loophole and for example, hire all of them to keep trees and flowers around the temple. The job would be just a cover, but it would give them a legal reason to live there, so they don’t have to be ignored. Good decision.

Luckily Adexianna managed to finish her thought train, when Yuon interrupted her, fangirling about Fount of Rajivari, demanding to get information. Adexianna told the council whole story. Except for that part, where she copied the entire library to her disc. Qyzen did not know about that and Rajivari likely also not. He looked too lost in thought process to notice it. And even if he did, it was unlikely that he would tell it to Jedi. They most likely intended to destroy the library, or at least seal it. She will keep a copy of knowledge safe. Master Jaric then apologized. Shan declared that she will be given the rank of knight if she will answer one last answer. That stunned Adexianna. Is it a trap? She thought.

Once the question was given, Adexianna could breathe easily again. It was what it to be done with Nalen. Normally, she would kill him back at the lightsaber forge. But the need to act as Jedi right now. And plan to frame council for keeping Nalen hostage, under the pretense that he is Jedi is also good. And so, she suggested it. Of course, without framing the order part of course. The council accepted this answer, unaware of villagers’ feelings about Jedi having Nalen captive. Syo announced that council sees Adexianna ready to be a Jedi. Yuon at her padawan now stood in front of each other, sides to the council.

“Before this council, I take from you the title of Padawan. I name you a full knight of our Jedi order. Honour the past. Work… for the future. May be force be with you.” Yuon recited, stuttering at the end. Good. Adexianna thought. Now I can go and she can fall for all I care. Then Yuon has fallen. To the ground. All masters ran to unconscious master. Adexianna thought that she just dodged a blaster bolt.

If this ceremony would start a few minutes later, she would have passed out before knighting and she would maybe have to do the normal course of Padawan. Syo Bakarn came to announce Adexianna that she has some kind unknown illness. Qyzen on other side announced that Yuon knew that she was ill and wanted to have one last padawan and he hasn’t told anyone since it was Yuon’s secret. The council sent Adexianna to Coruscant, Jedi researchers supposedly are searching for archives in destroyed Jedi temple. According to Master Syo, there might be some technique to heal Yuon Par. Adexianna was supposed to take a shuttle to Coruscant and start the search, meanwhile, Yuon will be transported there in a special medical ship, once she will be stabilized. After giving instructions to Adexianna and Qyzen, Syo wished them a good day and they left to the shuttle. While heading to shuttle in temple hangar, they pass around some padawan walking with a Jedi master, supposedly called Orgus Din.

When shuttle opened its door, Adexianna decided that she liked this shuttle since it carried her off Tython after only three days of padawanship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nalen was very powerful at this moment. Only his body was very damaged and was barely holding together. Nalen couldn't focus and that caused him to lose. Adexianna was heedless to engage him. If he did not fall to her trick, Nalen would easily turn her into a bloody smear on the ground with his force powers.
> 
> I found that idea of "first lightsaber", which is ridiculous to the extreme.
> 
> Jedi Order was founded about 25 000 BBY. On wookipedia page was stated that Rakatans had invented it, calling it Forcesaber. But I don't believe, that Rakatans had shared how to create it. Rakatans used primarily force-based technology, instead of, well, non-force. So parts to it did not exist until 15 500 BBY. So Rakatans used force to create components, that they did not have.
> 
> And I know, by the way Xendor did not ever walk on Tython since Jedi has left Jedi order by that time.
> 
> Also, I'm changing the timeline a bit. All storylines in the original version started in 3643 - ten years after the Treaty of Coruscant. In my version, Imperial classes will start in 3643 BBY, Jedi knight, Trooper and Smuggler in 3644 BBY and Jedi Consular in 3646 BBY
> 
> I also determined the speed of hyperspace travel, to be 10 000 light-years per day for class 1 hyperdrive. How I came to this, will be in endnotes of the next chapter, together with a map of planets and hyper lanes I'm putting together.
> 
> Any by the way in my headcanon, there is not rock-paper-scissors, but lightsaber-steel-slugthrower. Lightsaber cuts steel, steel blocks slug and slug passes through lightsaber.


End file.
